


Let's Talk About Sex Maybe

by mariuspondmercy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, mont
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doesn't feature actual smut, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspondmercy/pseuds/mariuspondmercy
Summary: So the thing is, Jehan had a really good thing going with their internet buddy. Sexting, quite enjoyable, quite helpful when creativity won't flow. Unfortunately, the unknown other participant didn't think too highly of revealing their identity.





	Let's Talk About Sex Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> My take on a tumblr prompt I got about Jehanparnasse + "if you're bored, wanna have sex?". Please enjoy!!

Jehan sighed. Okay, this brainstorming session was getting them nowhere. They’d already tried sitting five and a half different ways but nothing got their creativity flowing. Frustrated, Jehan got out their phone and turned off the airplane mode to check various social medias, rant on twitter for a bit, before browsing through their personal tumblr. They kept their personal blog apart from their poetry blog; it was a way of collecting ideas on the personal one which would – hopefully soon – culminate in some poetry. Well, maybe a tumblr rant would be nice as well. Twitter was good for ranting but twitter only had 140 characters – and that was really not enough!

[jehon-hon-hon] _so bored. The ideas won’t flow and I’ve given up on my mind map. I even looked up creative writing tips!!! That’s how desperate I got!!! Can you imagine??? Now it’s back to not doing shit and hoping the muse will kiss me._

Jehan kept scrolling through their dashboard until they noticed that someone had replied to their post. It happened frequently, some people even were regulars. They smiled softly at the screen name; yes, one of the regulars. Someone Jehan had frequently talked to, someone who – somehow – followed both blogs. If they were aware of them being run by the same person, Jehan didn’t know. 

The icon, a cawing raven, of user parnassephone popped up, making Jehan smile. It had taken Jehan an embarrassingly long time to understand that the URL was a pun on Persephone. 

[parnassephone] _if you’re bored, wanna have sex?_

Jehan snorted. They did that, sometimes. Sexting. Jehan had no idea how they looked like, what gender they were, didn’t know their name. Jehan on the other hand had frequently posted selfies on their personal blog, stated their gender and age. The only thing Jehan knew about their mysterious chat partner was that they had a dick and hair long enough to be gripped. 

[jehon-hon-hon] _think an orgasm can get my creativity flowing?_

[parnassephone] _it’s worth a try. I’ll make it good for you_

[jehon-hon-hon] _hit me, sweetheart! ;) not literally!!! Not into that. Figuratively. Please?_

[parnassephone] _are you comfortable? If not, get comfortable and open your hair because I cannot wait to run my fingers through it_

Jehan smiled to themselves and quickly migrated into their bedroom, locking the door for good measure and turning on some music in case Enjolras came home earlier than expected. 

[jehon-hon-hon] _good to go. Hair is open and I’m very comfortable and relaxed right now._

[parnassephone] _very well. Have you ever wondered how my fingers would feel on your dick? Would they be soft? Calloused? Rough? Would I grip hard or loose?_

With a satisfied smile, Jehan leaned back further against their pillows, letting the conversation play out on their phone. Nearly an hour later, Jehan was sedated, satisfied and a little sticky. A look at the clock told them that they’d got two hours to take a shower and get ready for a casual get-together at Éponine’s place. She’d just moved into a bigger flat after officially getting custody of Gavroche and since the little one wasn’t quite so little anymore, a new flat was highly necessary. She’d invited a few friends of hers whom the rest of Les Amis hadn’t met yet – apart from Grantaire as he used to live with Éponine. 

After a quick date with their shower and a not-so-quick date with their hairdryer, Jehan thanked their internet friend once more for the great distraction. Their creativity was indeed back, resulting in a few scribbles here and there, on whatever surface they could find, including a lipstick-line of poetry on the bathroom mirror. 

“Good to go?” Enjolras asked.

He had come home in the meantime, preparing the soup he’d promised to bring along. 

“Very much so. You look very nice today. Is that a new shirt?”

Enjolras nodded, shy smile gracing his lips. “Yeah. Courf picked it out. Is it really okay? It’s so… pineapple-y.”

“I really like it. It suits you so well.”

“Thank you.” Enjolras gently squeezed their shoulder before handing them two bottles of wine. “I’m taking the soup.”

Jehan laughed softly and obliged. It was a bit of a ride to Éponine’s new place, about half an hour should there be no delays. While Enjolras was checking his twitter – pot of soup on his lap – Jehan pulled out their own phone.

[parnassephone] _gladly! Just hmu whenever you need to. We’re both getting smth out of it_

[jehon-hon-hon] _maybe we could even skype one day? Wouldn’t you like to see me? You wouldn’t have to show your face_

[parnassephone] _wouldn’t you like to see me?_

[jehon-hon-hon] _very much so but whenever I requested a photo you declined so I’m not hopeful anymore. I don’t need one, honest. I like what we have. Maybe one day! When I’m a famous poet or scriptwriter, I’ll travel the world and meet you wherever you are, in a roadside motel room in Canada or a loft in Chile. I don’t care_

[parnassephone] _you’re in france, right?_

[jehon-hon-hon] _yes, Paris, city of love, drugs, pigeons and piss._

[parnassephone] _how romantic_

[jehon-hon-hon] _you know me ;)_

Jehan tucked away their phone when they arrived, making chit-chat on the remaining walk to Éponine’s flat. Where it up to them, they’d be fashionably late, at least half an hour, but they were with Enjolras, so it was only a small three minutes delay. Quickly, the flat filled with their common and uncommon friends as well as school pals from Gavroche. 

“Jehan!” Éponine pulled them into a tight hug, already tipsy after an hour. She’s had a bet with Bahorel and Joly, both of them a lot more drunk than she currently was. “Jehan, my friend, have you met Montparnasse and Claquesous yet? They’re… I don’t know. Like, childhood friends of mine, I guess? Can you call the guy you fucked and your dad wanted you to marry before it turned out you’re gay your childhood friend? Parnasse! Are you my childhood friend?”

“I don’t know if we ever were friends, Ponine,” the man in question said with a slightly amused smirk. “The Fireball did you good, didn’t it?”

“Mhm, I hate cinnamon. I’ll never let Joly choose shots ever again. Ever. Disgusting.” She slung her arm around Montparnasse drawing him close, closer still to Jehan before releasing her grip on the two. “Anyway, Jehan, this is Parnasse. He likes weird things and Sous has to leave soon so he needs a friend to entertain him. Will you be his friend for the night, please?”

“Of course,” Jehan smiled. Drunk Éponine was always a delight, so much more open and touchy than her sober counterpart. “So, what kind of weird things? Like, sacrificing a cat at full moon weird, the entire bedroom plastered in shrunken skulls weird or kinky sex weird?”

Montparnasse looked at him for a while, lips pursed and eyes narrowed. “Skulls as vases for flowers weird. I like to paint them black though.”

Jehan grinned in delight. “I like mine rose-gold! Or black with glitter, like the night sky. Stay right here, I’ll get us more drinks and then you gotta tell me about your skulls!” 

They smiled softly and turned around, quickly pulling out their phone. Right as they had it in their hand, it buzzed with a new message. 

[parnassephone] _so what r u wearing? Smth w flowers?_

[jehon-hon-hon] _mhm, light blue with pink and yellow flowers. Pants?_

[parnassephone] _knowing you, nothing simple. I know u got those gold-shimmery pants. Maybe those?_

[jehon-hon-hon] _its like you’d he here! Okay, final question: how’s my hair?_

[parnassephone] _probably really soft_

Jehan snorted and blushed a little. Their hair really was very soft; they took very good care of it, which their internet friend was very well aware of. 

[jehon-hon-hon] _that’s a given. But is it open or in a braid?_

[parnassephone] _you’ve just had sex and you like to put yourself back together afterwards soooo milkmaid braids with flowers_

[jehon-hon-hon] _you have won 100 points!!!! Congratulations!!!!_

Jehan snapped a quick photo of themselves giving a thumbs up and sent it to them before locking their phone again and making their way back to Montparnasse. 

“Where’s your friend?”

“Had to go. Oh, sorry, I just gotta check this message real quick.” He got out his phone and arched an eyebrow at the message before typing away. 

In their hand, Jehan’s phone lit up with a new notification. 

“Go on, check it,” Montparnasse urged them on. 

Slightly confused, Jehan unlocked their phone.

[parnassephone] Id like to pull out every single one of those daisies and mess up your hair again

Shocked, Jehan looked up from their phone. “Shit. Really?”

“Surprise? I didn’t know, I swear! I… couldn’t even say with certainty that I would’ve come had I known before.”

Jehan furrowed their brows and nodded lightly. “I… get that, I think? Uhm…”

“Éponine’s room so we can talk about it?”

“Please.” Jehan sighed with relief and quickly followed Montparnasse into the main bedroom, locking the door behind them. “So why… you didn’t have to tell me.”

“I don’t regret it, if that’s what you’re asking. I’d planned on telling you that I live in Paris for a while now but… I thought if you knew who I am, you’d drop me. I didn’t want that.”

“I know you have a slightly illegal job. Haven’t cast you aside yet, have I?” 

“It’s one thing reading about it and another to actually face the person.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Jehan sighed softly and pulled Montparnasse close. “You listen to me and you listen good: I know more about you than I probably should and you know more about me than some of my closest friends. So if you’re trying to tell me that you don’t wanna give this a shot because I could or could not resent your profession, then you’re fucking delusional. But you’d rather keep it the way it used to, then that’s fine by me. If you wanna end it because you feel it’s weird now that we know, fair. But not because of such stupid reasons.” 

Montparnasse took a deep breath and surged forward to capture Jehan’s lips with his own, pushing them gently until their back knocked against the closed door. Jehan moaned slightly, running their thumb softly over Montparnasse’s cheek before breaking the kiss. 

“I need to get my fingers in that hair,” Montparnasse whispered. “God, I’ve been dreaming about that for months now.”

Jehan laughed softly and kissed him again. “Are you telling me you want to ditch our friends’ party to mess with my hair?” 

“And your dick.” Montparnasse nipped along Jehan’s jawline, kissing down their throat. “I’d just feel weird fucking you here.” 

“Then we just… oh God what is your tongue doing? Do it again!” Jehan arched into the touch and moaned quietly. “Okay, right, let’s get out of here and to my place. Immediately.”

Montparnasse grinned and unlocked the door, letting himself get dragged out of the room by Jehan. Well, Jehan’s night had been good to start with but now it was about to get a lot more interesting. 


End file.
